Changer les choses (bluepulse)
by ByAngely
Summary: [Blue Beetle et Impulse] Les Reach ont envahi la Terre. Bart Allen, le fils de Flash, se retrouve propulsé dans le passé pour changer les choses. Pour ça, il va devoir se rapprocher de Blue Beetle, sans qu'il ne découvre la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Beetle et Impulse, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Si non c'est normal. Ce sont deux personnages de la saison 2 de "young justice". Mais Blue Beetle apparait aussi dans "Batman et l'alliance des héros". Vous l'aurez compris, DC Comics m'a bien inspirée :)  
Un petit résumé pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas... Beetle = Scarabée, Blue Beetle tient son pouvoir d'un scarabée mystérieux qui est venu se greffer dans son dos. Après son origine dépend de la série de comics...  
Impulse lui, est un héros très peu connu, il apparait dans deux séries seulement, et dans l'autre c'est une fille... Je me base sur le personnage de Young Justice, Impulse est donc le fils de Flash.

Bon, si je ne vous ai pas encore perdus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

J'aimerai commencer cette histoire d'une façon un peu plus originale que les autres. Malheureusement, ma vie n'a rien d'originale. Je suis enfermé depuis mes cinq ans à peu près. Enfin je pense… A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas quel jour je suis né. Mamy me dit que c'est en avril, mais elle ne se rappelle plus de la date exacte. Mamy ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle, car c'est la plus âgée d'entre nous. Soixante-dix ans ! Mais c'est vraiment ma grand-mère. C'est la seule famille que j'ai, mes parents sont morts. Enfin endormi pour mon père. Il a été mis comme exemple dans le musée des Reach, comme tous les héros terriens après l'invasion. Des trophées, voilà où ils en sont réduits. Les Reach ? Les envahisseurs justement.

Des monstres. Mais, des monstres « pacifiques ». Ils sont bien trop influents pour que quelqu'un vienne à notre secours dans la galaxie. Oui, la galaxie. Parfaitement cartographiée d'ailleurs. Les Reach nous ont promis le savoir et la fortune. Et bien, les quelques survivants ont eu le savoir et la Terre s'est révélée être une poule aux œufs d'or. Comme commerce. Une sorte de supermarché géant pour la galaxie.

Les Reach nous ont interdits de parler notre langue, nous n'avons le droit de parler que leur langue à eux. Cependant, on a établi un language de signe. Et Mamy m'a apprit à parler. Grâce à un dictionnaire, elle m'a expliqué quelle lettre faisait quel son. Ensuite, elle m'a laissé apprendre avec le dictionnaire. Dur pour un enfant, vous allez me dire ? Non, mon organisme est plus rapide que la normale, donc mon cerveau aussi. Comme mon père. Flash, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Mais si, le héros habillé de rouge qui court très vite… A croire que les « super pouvoirs » sont génétiques.

Mamy n'est pas ma seule famille. De sang oui, mais de cœur non. Tous les survivants sont de ma famille. Au départ, nous étions près de trois cents. La première année, nous en avons perdu beaucoup qui tentaient de s'échapper. La deuxième année, moins. La troisième encore moins, et ainsi de suite. Au final, ils nous ont totalement sous leur contrôle. Nous sommes soixante environ. Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de l'espèce humaine.

Dans ces soixante personnes, il y a des « leaders ». Ceux qui ont décidé de se rebeller contre la menace : Mamy, qui nous fait parler par signes et qui apprend aux petits à parler notre langue. Dean, qui nous apprend tous à se battre. Il pense que nous aurons notre chance un jour ou l'autre et qu'il faut se tenir près. Gabriel aussi, qui nous apprend à compter et à bien écrire. Il est souvent avec Mamy pour enseigner les plus jeunes. James, qui nous apprend à nous servir de tout ce qui est informatique, car comme Dean il pense qu'on aura notre chance et qu'on pourra s'évader, et pour ça il faudra pouvoir piloter le vaisseau. Et bien sûr Papy, qui nous raconte des histoires de la vie sur Terre, avant. Des histoires de super héros, des histoires d'amour et d'espoir. Il est accompagné de Mathias, le fils de Black Canari. Et il y a moi, aussi. Parce que je suis le plus jeune de la première génération et que du haut de mes seize ans et que j'ai toujours un grand sourire collé au visage. Parce que la joie c'est l'espoir.

Voici donc ma vie : enfermé, menottes en permanence et clown de l'humanité. Enfin, de ce qu'il reste de l'humanité. Très joyeux.

J'ai décidé de changer tout ça. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai des menottes, moi ? Alors que tous les autres ont les poignets libres. Un grand mystère, mais plus pour longtemps. Un autre grand mystère : je suis le seul à avoir un bijou. Une bague en or gravée de deux initiales. BA + JR. BA, je suppose que c'est moi : Bart Allen. Mais, JR ?

Je marche calmement, comme si j'allais simplement aux toilettes. Au détour d'un couloir, je rentre dans le bureau du Commandant. N'oubliez pas la majuscule et de vous inclinez quand vous le croisez, sinon c'est les coups de fouets. Putain de tyran de merde. J'ai observé ces allées et venues tous les jours, pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas là. Et j'ai réussi : le bureau est désert. J'allume directement le panneau de contrôle. Heureusement que James m'a apprit à me servir de ce genre d'engin, sinon je serai totalement perdu.

Je tape mon nom dans le moteur de recherche : Bart Allen.

Trois pages s'affichent. Mais la première chose que je vois est le premier mot, en rouge, souligné et surligné : DANGEREUX.

Je lis le plus vite que je peux, accélérant mon organisme. La première page fait un compte rendu de mes tentatives d'évasion, seulement trois, et de l'analyse du psychologue. La deuxième parle de ma capture et de la bataille qu'a menée mon père pour me protéger. La dernière est écrite en plus petit et est codée. Heureusement, en accélérant au maximum mon cerveau je trouve vite le code adéquat.

Je ne comprends rien. Ca parle de moi comme une menace. Comme quoi je suis la clé qui pourrait changer le présent.  
Plus précisément, la clé de la clé. Si je comprends bien, l'avenir de la Terre dépendait de Blue Beetle et de son contrôle du scarabée. Je pense que je lis mal, c'est qui « Blue Beetle » ? Si on en croit le « beetle », c'est un des soldats de l'élite des Reach. Des agents qui sont envoyés sur les planètes comme taupes pour faciliter l'invasion. Je suppose que Blue Beetle était celui envoyé sur Terre. Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ? J'avais cinq ans ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'à cet âge j'avais le sort de ma planète entre les mains ! Je n'y comprends rien, c'est juste impossible…

La porte du bureau s'ouvre. J'ai tout juste le temps de me cacher en haut de l'une des armoires, derrière des vases de grande valeur. Deux personnes entrent. Des soldats de l'élite. Mais dans la pénombre, je ne perçois pas la couleur de leurs armures.

Le plus fin des deux allume la lumière. Je retiens avec force un hoquet de surprise : Green Beetle et Blue Beetle. Leurs armures sont les mêmes si ce n'est la couleur. On les distingue à leurs tailles surtout : Blue Beetle semble beaucoup plus musclé, mais Green Beetle est plus grand. Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, terrifié.

Ils remarquent rapidement l'ordinateur allumé et se penchent dessus.

-La recherche est sur ton humain. Tu penses qu'un terrien a réussi à s'introduire ici ? Demande le vert.

Comment ça « ton » humain ? Je refuse ! Je n'appartiens à personne !

-Il a pu venir de lui-même. Il est assez grand, il a seize ans maintenant, répond le baraqué.

-Oui. Mais qui que ce soit, la personne est toujours ici. Personne ne serait parti en laissant ça allumé.

Oh non. S'ils fouillent la pièce je suis mort.

-Tu l'as déjà repéré, pas vrai ? Questionne le bleu en ricanant.

-Tu me connais bien Blue !

Soudain, une voix retentit dans ma tête. Je me force à ne pas sursauter. Il me parle dans ma langue maternelle. _Bonjour Bart. On s'est connu dans le passé, mais bien sûr, tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Enfin, tu ne l'as pas encore vécu. Tu n'as rien à craindre, sors de ta cachette et viens avec nous._

Venir avec eux ? Pas question ! La porte est encore ouverte, j'ai ma chance. Très vite, je m'élance de l'armoire et me rue vers la sortie. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le temps. Une forte douleur dans ma tête et c'est le noir.

Quand je me réveille, Green Beetle me tient fermement par les bras, à un bon mètre du sol. J'essaye de lui donner des coups de pieds mais je me fais surtout mal sur son armure. Je finis par abandonner et me laisse porter. Blue vient se poster juste devant moi. Il semble me dévisager mais je ne vois pas son visage donc c'est dur à dire.

-Bien, commence-t-il. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer la situation, sois attentif parce que c'est assez compliqué.

Je hausse les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me sous-estime. Ce qui le fait ricaner.

-Dans le passé, tu as eu le sort de la Terre entre tes mains. A cause de moi. J'aurais, peut être, pu reprendre le contrôle et on aurait vaincu les Reach.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans, j'avais cinq ans, dis-je en langue Reach.

-Tu vois la machine derrière ?

Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir une sorte de capsule avec un petit hublot, qui m'arrive au maximum à la taille. Cependant, elle est assez longue.

-C'est ce qui va te permettre de revenir dans le passé et de changer le présent.

J'éclate de rire. Ce n'est peut être pas la bonne réaction mais c'est nerveux. Ca semble les surprendre, aussi : ils échangent un regard assez inquiet, je peux presque entre le « est ce qu'il est fou ? » Aux dernières nouvelles tout va très bien dans ma tête merci.

Je me calme peu à peu et il reprend, peu rassuré.

-Dans le passé tu vas devoir devenir proche de l'autre Blue Beetle.

-Proche à quel point ? Je ricane.

Cependant, ce n'est pas juste une blague. Il retire son armure au niveau de sa main, ce qui me permet d'admirer une simple bague en or, gravée. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lire pour savoir ce qu'il y a écrit.

-C'est la même que la mienne ! JR… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-« Qui » serait plus exact, intervient Green.

\- JR pour Jaime Reyes.

-Jèymi Réyès ? C'est qui ?

-Moi. Nous sommes mariés, Bart.

…

Quoi ?

…

Comment ça mariés ?

-Comment est ce que c'est possible ?!

-C'est l'autre possibilité de futur. Les Reach sont vaincus, tout le monde vit et…

-Et on est ensemble, je le coupe.

Il hoche la tête doucement.

-Je sais que ce futur ne te plait pas, mais… Enfin, attend de voir le Jaime du passé. Peut être qu'il te plaira, lui.

-En me disant que plus tard il sera comme toi ? Une brute sans cœur au service des Reach ! Non merci.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent brusquement, et se remplissent de haine alors qu'il ouvre de force ma main pour y glisser sa bague.

-Evite de m'énerver quand je lutte pour garder le contrôle.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est l'enjeu petit homme, commence Green, tu dois aider le Blue Beetle du passé à garder ou à reprendre le contrôle.

-Mais le contrôle sur quoi à la fin ? Je questionne.

-Le scarabée. L'invention des Reach, qui nous donne nos pouvoirs mais nous transforme en machine de guerre quand le moment est venu, explique-t-il en m'enlevant mes menottes.

-Si je résume tout, vous allez m'envoyez dans le passé, aider un inconnu avec qui je suis sensé me marier pour sauver la Terre ? Je dis jouant avec mes bras, car pour la première fois de ma vie je peux les écarter l'un de l'autre.

-Ca ressemble à un mauvais film de science-fiction, commente Blue.

-C'est bien ça, confirme le second soldat. On compte sur toi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me lâche devant la machine. Pas très rassuré, je me penche et rentre dedans à quatre pattes.

-Tu sais qui sont les héros Bart ? Me demande Green.

-Des humains qui ont hérité de superpouvoirs et qui les utilisent pour aider les gens.

-Bien. Blue Beetle est parmi eux, fais toi repérer puis rejoins leurs rangs. Voilà ton costume. Ton nom d'héros est Impulse. Bonne chance.

Sur ce, il ferme la porte. Par le petit hublot, j'ai à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au colosse qui prétend donc être mon mari avant de m'évanouir, serrant très fort la deuxième bague dans ma main gauche, et mon costume dans la main droite.

« Bonne chance », je vais en avoir besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ébloui pas la lumière qui parvient du hublot. Où suis-je ? Je tâtonne autour de moi jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture de la porte, assez facilement à vrai dire. Je sors doucement, avant de lâcher une exclamation de surprise : je m'enfonce dans le sol ! Heureusement, pas de beaucoup. Je touche prudemment cette couche blanche qui recouvre le sol. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un produit pour améliorer la qualité du sol peut être ? Puis ça me revient d'un coup : de la neige ! J'en avais vu mais une seule fois, ça avait bloqué le commerce au niveau de la Terre et ils ont dû venir trouver les terriens pour savoir comment l'arrêter. Et je me rappelle aussi leurs têtes dévastées quand ils ont compris qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Je rigole tout seul à ce souvenir, avant de me figer. Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras cachées ici, comme sur le vaisseau ? Au cas où, je vais me changer dans la machine hein. J'enfile le costume de héros et cache mon uniforme de prisonnier dans le fond de l'appareil. Je remarque une chaîne, glissé dans le costume à côté de sortes de lunettes de ski, un sport très privilégié par les riches touristes qui viennent sur Terre. Quoi de plus amusant qu'un loisir d'une espèce disparue ? Mon visage se ferme alors que je passe la seconde bague le long de la chaîne avant de la passer autour de mon cou puis sous le costume. Je place les lunettes sur mon front, après tout elles doivent bien servir à quelque chose.

Green m'a dit de me faire repérer par les héros. Comment ? Est-ce que je suis sensé faire un crime ? Ou peut être juste si je vais très vite en traînant dans une grande ville… Oh, en parlant de ville… Je vais par où ? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais je n'ai aucune idée de où je suis. Bon, déjà, cacher la machine, après on verra. Je la déplace avec difficulté jusqu'à un amas de rocher, je la place derrière des plantes entre deux rochers. Ni vu ni connu. Sur ce, je prends une direction au hasard, en espérant que les héros viendront vite. Malheureusement, à pleine vitesse, je me prends plein de saletés dans les yeux. Ah, voilà l'utilité des lunettes. Même si on dirait un skieur bariolé. C'est vrai que le costume rouge et jaune ça passe pas partout. Mais bon, le but est de se faire remarquer, non ?

Je cours à toute vitesse. Contre toute attente, j'arrive plutôt rapidement à une ville. Et grande apparemment. Je m'arrête pour prendre à manger, mais je me rends alors compte que je n'ai pas d' « argent ». Une sorte de… Monnaie ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! Je l'avais lu mais je ne voyais pas du tout ce que ça pouvait être, à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. Il faut travailler pour en avoir. Bon sang, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Est-ce que je suis sensé demander aux gens qui passent où trouver du travail ?

Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer. Revenons à la mission : se faire repérer par les héros. Je me remets à courir dans tous les sens, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la ville. Finalement, j'entends des coups de feu. Un son malheureusement plutôt familier, associé à ceux qui essayaient de se révolter et finissaient fusillés. Une arme est une arme, elles font tous le même bruit. Je m'approche, peu sûr de moi. Des hommes habillés de noir sortent d'un grand bâtiment avec de gros sacs. Je m'approche lentement. Il y a des caméras autour, les trois hommes tirent en l'air pour effrayer les policiers et les faire reculer. Ils passent juste devant moi.

Sans réfléchir, j'attaque celui de derrière, lui retire son arme, lui brisant le poignet au passage. Puis, je tire près des jambes des deux autres, et je profite de leur surprise pour leur enlever leurs armes. Aussitôt, les policiers se ruent sur les trois braqueurs et leurs passent des menottes. Je frissonne : je sais à quel point c'est désagréable.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, lâchant les pistolets au sol, une main se pose sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant brusquement dans mon élan. Je me retourne lentement.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Demande-t-il.

Je me retourne lentement, pour voir un héros. Reconnaissable par son costume bariolé. Il ressemble à celui de mon père, avec un éclair sur la poitrine.

-Tu as un lien de parenté avec Flash ?

-C'est mon oncle. Mais comment est ce que tu peux ne pas être au courant ?

Je fais un sourire gêné, mal à l'aise. Il est le neveu de mon père, ce qui fait qu'il est mon cousin. C'est dur de se dire ça, je suis habitué à me dire que Mamy est ma seule famille.  
Enfin, il a les cheveux roux aussi, ça me rassure c'est de famille ! Mais les miens le sont moins, tout de même.

-Kid Flash, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demande un gamin à ses côtés.

Oui, un gamin. Il doit avoir dans les 14 ans. Bon, ce n'est que deux ans de moins que moi mais ça me laisse le droit de l'appeler « gamin ».

-Encore un gamin irresponsable qui pense pouvoir être un héros Robin, répond mon cousin.

Bien tiens, en parlant de gamin…

-Gamin d'accord, irresponsable d'accord. Mais, sûrement pas un héros.

-Ah oui ? Se moque le brun nommé Robin. C'est pour ça que tu es habillé comme ça ?

-Non, c'est juste pour le fun ça, pourquoi ? J'ironise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là bon sang ? M'interroge le premier, qui semble beaucoup moins patient.

D'accord, il vaut mieux que je parte et me fasse repérer par de VRAIS héros. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ceux là. Je me dégage brusquement de sa poigne et part en courant.

J'avais peut être oublié une chose… Lien de parenté avec Flash… Veut dire superpouvoirs, lui aussi. Il me rattrape et se met à ma hauteur.

-Pas mal. Mais un troisième comme ça, ça fait trop ! Il va finir par poser des droits d'auteur !

Je rigole à sa blague, il a le même humour que moi cet idiot.

\- Il n'oserait pas faire ça à sa famille !

-Comment ça ? Je t'ai jamais vu, t'es pas de la famille ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je suis dans ta famille, mais je dois avoir quatre ou cinq ans, je marmonne, trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre. Au sens général du terme, je dis ça parce qu'on a les même pouvoirs, j'explique plus haut. Je m'appelle Impulse.

Il hoche la tête, reprenant son grand sourire, auquel je réponds bien sûr. De toute façon, je souris en permanence. On s'arrête de courir en plein milieu du centre ville. Il est essoufflé, ça se voit à sa respiration rapide. Mais il fait tout pour le cacher et reste bien droit, fier.

-Pas mal pour un gamin, il sourit. Tu viens d'où ?

J'hausse les épaules, il ne me croira pas, c'est sûr. Je dois inventer très vite un mensonge. On je peux mentir par omission.

-Je viens pour arrêter les Reach.

Ses sourcils se froncent brusquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur les Reach ?

-Plus que toi. Plus que tout le monde. Je viens pour empêcher le futur.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, d'où viens-tu ?

-…Du futur justement.

Il éclate de rire alors que je soupire fortement : j'en étais sûr. Il finit par arrêter de rire quand il voit que je suis sérieux.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Il demande.

-On est quel jour ?

-Mardi…

-La date.

-15 mars 3006.

-Les Reach sont déjà arrivés sur Terre, ils font actuellement une promotion pour leur nouvelle boisson. Boisson qui va rendre l'humanité inoffensive si on y ajoute un autre produit qu'ils vont cacher dans des biscuits.

Il soupire fortement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ecoute, n'importe qui pourrait savoir ça et inventer pour les gâteaux, tu n'as aucune preuve !

Je pourrai lui proposer de faire des analyses sanguines pour prouver que je suis le fils de Flash mais je ne tiens pas à ce que qui que ce soit le sache.

On se regarde longuement, une des premières fois où je suis sérieux et où je ne souris pas. Il finit par déclarer :

-Je peux demander à Miss Martian de lire dans tes pensées pour prouver ton histoire.

-C'est la martienne ?

Il hoche positivement la tête.

-Kid ! L'interpelle le gamin de loin.

Il a l'air d'être énervé d'avoir été laissé de côté, ce qui me fait éclater de rire, je suis vite rejoint par Kid. Le brun me lance un regard noir avant de demander, rageur :

-Donc, on en fait quoi de cet attardé mental ?

-On l'emmène au QG, répond mon cousin, amusé.

Robin ne dit plus un mot, de tout le trajet. Il semble vexé mais il a trop de fierté pour le dire clairement, il bougonne dans son coin, ce qui me fait bien rire.

Nous arrivons finalement au palais de justice, un grand endroit qui contient une sorte de musée des héros pour assouvir la soif de connaissance des curieux. Cependant, la vraie base est en orbite autour de la Terre. Mais Papy ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour aller de l'un à l'autre.

Ils m'emmènent au sous-sol. Sur le chemin, je pense à ce que je vais faire quand je croiserai Blue Beetle. Deux options : celle de la raison, je le tue pour réduire les chances des Reach au minimum, ou celle du cœur, je l'aide à vaincre les envahisseurs. Je ne sais absolument pas comment agir ou comment réagir, les gens ici sont tellement impulsifs, ils agissent selon ce qui leur plait et non selon les règles des Reach. Et la Terre est tellement belle, c'est exactement comme les vidéos que j'ai vues.

On arrive devant un portail. C'est comme ça que j'appelle ça car il n'y a pas de nom pour ça en language terrien. Une machine qui téléporte si on veut, mais en beaucoup plus scientifique.

Voilà donc comment il passe du palais de justice à leur QG, c'est vraiment bien pensé. Mais je me demande d'où vient cette technologie, car ce n'est pas terrien.

-Tu n'es pas surpris, remarque Kid une fois dans la machine.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation, je le comprends.

-Je sais déjà tout ça.

\- Promets-moi de parler du futur.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne sais pas si je dois le faire ou pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne viens pas par hasard. Tout est calculé, je ne suis qu'un pion. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

-Un pion de qui ?

Un pion de la personne que je viens sauver ici, un monstre au service des Reach que je vais épouser.

J'hausse les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Puis je reprends mon habituel sourire pour déclarer :

-Peu importe, le futur est à construire de toute façon !

Les portes s'ouvrent. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Tout va se jouer maintenant. J'agrandis mon sourire, je dois paraitre inoffensif. Etre le gentil petit héros. Pas le tueur surentraîné depuis sa naissance, formé à renverser un empire.

La salle principale contient déjà une dizaine de personnes, là pour s'entraîner apparemment. Je reconnais NightWing, le chef de l'équipe, Batman, le chef de la ligue, Superman, Red Tornado, Miss Martian… Oh, et Flash, mon père. Reste naturel mon vieux, tu peux le faire. Je ne reconnais absolument pas les autres, ils ont dû mourir dans l'invasion. Ca fait assez bizarre de se dire que ceux qui sont autour de moi sont en réalité morts.

Il y a un long silence quand ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Finalement, Robin raille, partant au pas de course :

-Je te laisse leur expliquer pourquoi tu as ramené un inconnu au QG !

Puis il s'enfuit par une des portes latérales. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs ces portes. Il faudrait que je regarde ça de plus près.

Kid se passe une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

-Bien… Comment dire… Ce gamin vient du futur pour arrêter les Reach.

Malheureusement, sa seule réponse est des éclats de rire. On échange un regard désespéré.

-Kid, depuis quand tu crois ce genre de conneries ? Demande un grand brun très musclé.

-SuperBoy, c'est sérieux ! Il a des super pouvoirs. Le notre, ajoute-t-il pour Flash.

Mon père hoche lentement la tête avant de me dévisager. Je ne vois que sa mâchoire et je peux déjà dire que ça ne me ressemble pas. Je dois tenir ça de ma mère.

-Kid Flash, ça suffit. C'est juste un hasard. Cependant petit, si tu as besoin d'enseignement et que tu veux rejoindre nos rangs, tu es le bienvenu, déclare Batman d'une voix très grave et posée.

-Non, s'il te plait ! Je peux le prouver. C'est pour ça que je l'amène ici. Miss Martian, si tu veux bien regarder dans son esprit…

Celle-ci hoche la tête et s'approche rapidement de moi. Je me force à garder mon sourire, mais je me fige. Les Reach fouillaient régulièrement les esprits des humains pour éviter les rebellions. Ceux qui y pensaient… Ils sont devenus totalement fous, hurlant de douleur ou pleurant de rire d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me force à ne pas bouger. Elle ne me veut aucun mal, tout va bien se passer.

Elle pose deux doigts sur ma tempe puis m'interroge du regard pour avoir mon approbation. J'hoche la tête. L'enfer commence.

La première chose qu'elle voit, ou plutôt sent, c'est ma peur. Elle tente de savoir pourquoi, je résiste vivement. La bloquer est très facile par rapport aux Reach. Elle ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre et passe rapidement à la suite. J'essaye de flouter au maximum mes pensées. Elle voit juste que le Blue Beetle et le Green Beetle du futur m'ont aidé à m'échapper du vaisseau des Reach. Elle voit aussi Mamy un bref instant mais ce n'est rien de grave. Cependant, elle est loin d'être idiote. Elle se rend vite compte que je lui cache quelque chose et me contre. Bien que doué dans ce genre de pratiques, je ne résiste pas longtemps. Les souvenirs défilent bien trop vite, et je m'écroule quand elle coupe le lien télépathique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je vois totalement flou, j'entends des voix mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'elles disent.

Je papillonne des yeux pour enfin distinguer Miss Martian, penchée au dessus de moi.

-Tu m'entends ?

-…Oui.

Ma voix est faible, je dois vraiment faire pitié à ce moment précis. Dean m'aurait dit de prendre sur moi et de me relever. Mais bon, il n'est pas là.

-Bonjour Bart…

-Comment est ce que tu connais mon prénom ? Je demande immédiatement.

-Je l'ai vu dans ta tête…

Je me rappelle alors de comment ça a dégénéré quand elle a forcé mes barrières.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement ?! Je la questionne, presque agressif.

-…Tout Bart… C'est le problème. J'ai vu chacun de tes souvenirs depuis ta naissance…

Mon souffle se coupe, je me redresse difficilement pour la dévisager.

-Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste dis aux autres qu'il fallait t'intégrer dans l'équipe et que tu venais réellement du futur.

J'hoche la tête, grimaçant par la suite à cause de la douleur que ça me cause.

-Merci Miss Martian.

-De rien Bart. Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

-Bien sûr que si. Cesse de te penser seul.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

-Oh, tu penses ça ? Tu loges chez Blue Beetle jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'ai réussi à le convaincre, comme tu n'avais aucun endroit où aller et que tu ne devais révéler aucune information. Je te souhaite bonne chance Bart, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous entendre.

-S'entendre avec qui ? Demande une voix que je reconnais immédiatement.

Une voix distante, mais aussi enjouée. Une voix qui démontre un intérêt qui se veut camouflé. Je souris pour l'accueillir.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant. Il fait moins d'une tête de plus que moi, il est mince, musclé pour son âge surement mais par rapport au Blue Beetle du futur, c'est la version miniature !

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage c'est ça ? Demande-t-il, paniqué.

Une façon de me faire comprendre d'arrêter de le dévisager. J'éclate de rire. Ca va s'avérer beaucoup plus facile que prévu. J'aime bien ce Blue Beetle. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi vu sa voix.

Finalement, il enlève son armure et me tend la main.

-Jaime Reyes pour vous servir ! S'exclame-t-il.

-B… Bart Al… Allen, je réponds en lui serrant la main, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, et pas ailleurs.

-Pourquoi tu bégayes ? Il me demande, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Peut être parce que la première image qu'il a de toi c'est celle d'un mec en caleçon… Soupire la martienne, qui cache difficilement son rire.

Il se rend alors compte que, en effet, il est en caleçon.

-Et merde ! J'avais oublié que je ne me suis pas habillé ce matin, comme il y avait une urgence…

J'éclate, encore une fois, de rire. Ils me rejoignent tous les deux, c'est contagieux.

-Ton nom d'héros c'est Impulse, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et toi Blue Beetle.

Il hoche la tête comme réponse. Miss Martian reprend la parole :

-Si tu te sens près à marcher, tu peux aller directement chez Blue. Sinon, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce soir dans l'infirmerie, c'est comme tu veux.

-Autant aller directement chez lui !

Avant de quitter la pièce, je la vois mimer un « bonne chance » avec ses lèvres. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. J'ai l'impression que je vais souvent sourire ici…

Autant sourire, ça fera croire aux gens que je suis innocent. Une fois dehors, il me regarde fixement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je demande.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… On va devoir marcher, je suis venu ici en volant et je ne pense pas être assez fort pour te porter sur une aussi longue distance.

-C'est pas un souci ! Je m'exclame. Vole normalement, je vais te suivre ! Au pire, demande à ton scarabée de me contacter !

Il se crispe d'un coup. Puis il m'attrape fermement par les épaules, parlant à toute vitesse :

-Comment tu sais pour mon scarabée ? Et comment tu sais qu'il peut faire ça ? Lui aussi te connait, comment ça se fait ?

Je sens son ton paniqué, il me fait presque pitié. Je lui attrape doucement les poignets pour qu'il me lâche.

-On se connait dans le futur, Jaime. Et ton scarabée ne vit pas uniquement dans ce présent, il vit autant dans notre futur que dans notre passé, il est partout où il est activé.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

-C'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas. Retiens juste que je ne te veux aucun mal et que ton scarabée le sait.

-Il confirme. Il t'aime bien.

-Il y a de quoi, je ricane. On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les trois !

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant ce que je viens de dire.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire… Si je parle du futur, j'ai peur que celui-ci change.

Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

-On va devenir meilleurs amis ?

-Ouais, un truc du genre.

-Mon scarabée est mort de rire.

-Encore une fois, il y a de quoi, je bougonne.

Il rigole franchement devant ma mine déconfite.

-Peu importe Impulse. Tu me suis en courant donc ? Je vais voler bas pour ne pas te perdre.

J'hoche la tête puis commence à courir. Il est à vitesse maximum alors que j'ai plus l'impression de trottiner.

On arrive chez lui en moins de trente minutes. Ca vous parait beaucoup, mais on a descendu la moitié des Etats Unis, c'est donc pas mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il habite dans un village, assez petit je suppose par rapport à la ville que j'ai vue plus tôt. Ici, il n'y a plus de neige, je suis déçu. C'était magnifique.

Je manque de lui rentrer dedans quand on s'arrête. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à la gravité de la Terre. Je lève des yeux étonnés vers la maison. Une maison en brique rouges simple, sur deux étages. La plus petite de la rue, mais de mon point de vue la plus belle. Toutes les autres se ressemblent, d'un blanc immaculé, avec plein de fleurs dans le jardin. La sienne est rouge sombre, et son jardin est ce qu'il est : un jardin. Pas un artifice pour épater les voisins.

Je trépigne sur place. Il semble assez gêné, presque honteux. Je le rassure vite en m'enthousiasmant sur chaque détail, sans vraiment me forcer car c'est la première fois que je vois tout ça.

En quelques minutes, j'apprends que son père est ouvrier et que sa mère fait de la garde à domicile. Je n'ose pas demander ce que ce ça signifie. Elle garde la maison ? Cependant, il remarque ma tête étonnée.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle va chez les gens pour garder leurs enfants quand ils s'absentent.

Je hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

-C'est génial ! Les enfants doivent l'adorer !

-Je suppose, rigole-t-il.

On monte ensuite à l'étage. Il y a trois portes. Je suppose que la première est celle de ses parents, la deuxième la sienne (il y a son nom dessus, écrit en lettres bleues), mais la dernière… Il y a des autocollants de fleurs sur la porte.

-Tu as une sœur ? Je demande timidement. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Oui. Mais elle n'est pas là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne rentre que le week-end.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est dans une école spéciale.

-Spéciale pour quoi ?

-T'es vraiment pas habitué aux relations de ce siècle toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Quand une personne répond froidement, il faut changer de sujet. Sauf dans le cas de Batman, là c'est juste naturel, blague-t-il.

-Désolé… Je m'excuse platement.

Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai fais de mal, honnêtement. S'il ne voulait pas en parler il n'avait qu'à le dire.

Il ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre, qui grince faiblement. A l'intérieur, les meubles sont basiques et semblent plutôt vieux. Une armoire, un lit et un bureau se battent pour la place. La petite chambre n'a qu'une seule fenêtre, qui est ouverte. Il se précipite dessus pour la fermer.

-J'ai oublié de la refermer derrière moi quand je suis parti ce matin… Quel idiot.

-C'était quoi l'urgence d'ailleurs ?

-Un bus de jeunes enfants s'était perdu en pleine montagne… Comme tu vas rejoindre l'équipe, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte : on n'a que des missions sans importance. C'est la Ligue qui s'occupe des choses importantes. Mais en ce moment, elle est très peu présente à cause des Reach.

Mon visage se ferme quand j'entends le nom des Reach. Je dois prendre ma décision maintenant : je le tue ou je l'aide ?

Dean m'aurait immédiatement conseillé de prendre la première option. C'est sans doute ainsi que je devrai agir d'ailleurs. Mais si je fais ça, qu'est ce que je deviens ? Si ça ne sauve pas la Terre, je suis capturé et emprisonné jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si ça sauve la Terre, je suis recherché par les justiciers, et totalement seul puisque personne ne me connait ici.

-Bart ? Tu m'entends ?

Je secoue la tête, déboussolé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-A toi de me le dire… Tu étais vraiment plongé dans tes pensées, tu m'as fais peur.

-Oh… Désolé. C'est juste… Enfin, les Reach.

-Ils inquiètent tout le monde. Enfin, tous les héros. Les gens normaux les adorent, ils sont considérés comme des génies qui partagent leur science. Ils ont apporté le remède à une maladie mortelle qui a tué plus d'un million de personnes.

-Ils l'ont crée.

-De quoi ?

-La maladie, ils l'ont importée sur Terre. Ce n'est qu'une grande machination.

-Tu as l'air vraiment au courant. C'est ce qu'on a découvert après avoir vaincu les Reach ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il lui faut juste de l'espoir.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu peux répondre sans mentir à une question ? Demande-t-il d'une voix assez rageuse.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne fais que mentir, et ce depuis tout à l'heure. Je le sens tu sais. Quand tu es dans les parages, mon scarabée se focalise sur toi. J'entends les battements de ton cœur, et ils s'accélèrent quand tu mens.

-Je suis désolé Jaime. Mais je ne peux pas dire la vérité.

C'est la première fois que je parle sans sourire. Je l'ai vu se crisper quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom, mais il s'est vite repris.

-Je finirai par le découvrir, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Avance-t-il avec arrogance.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, je réponds sur le même ton.

On rigole ensemble, puis un grand bruit de porte qui claque retentit. Il perd directement son sourire, et me presse l'épaule avant de sortir. Je le suis comme un petit chien jusqu'en bas. C'est sa mère. Il doit vraiment tenir de son père physiquement car sa mère a la peau encore plus blanche que la mienne, et elle a les cheveux blonds. Elle se fige instantanément quand elle voit son fils. Les deux se jaugent longuement du regard, la mère a un regard presque effrayé, celui de mon futur mari est honteux, on peut facilement voir qu'il se force pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

Je toussote légèrement pour montrer ma présence et surtout pour interrompre cet échange malsain. Son regard se braque soudainement sur moi.

-Jaime, qui est-ce ?

-Un ami. Il dormira dans ma chambre pour un petit moment.

Elle hoche simplement la tête, puis il me prend par le bras et on remonte précipitamment dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ta mère ne veut pas t'aimer ?

-Hein ?

-C'est l'impression que j'ai, c'est tout…

Il me dévisage un long moment, puis détourne le regard et déclare en fermant la porte :

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais.


End file.
